how to get along
by CJFlAmE
Summary: this is not the prolouge to tlmotg thats another story. the teams are gangs and it causes some serious stuff to go down. can dawn unite the gangs and avoid all disaster. yeah how about no


**A/N: I know you've read the lovely misadventures of team galactic but what about what happened before they all got along. So I take you back my dear viewers to a time when the teams were nothing more than clubs and they couldn't stand each other so yeah.**

**ONWARD! **

**Dawn's POV**

Of all the places to transfer to my mom chooses here. Why couldn't I just go to my school's boarding program? The sign on the front said Pokémon high. That's original. I walked into the office hoping the principal wouldn't be too tough. I was on my way when I bumped into a girl she had pale skin, for lack of a better word puffy red hair, and bright crimson eyes. She glared at me "watch were your going". I suddenly felt small compered to her and she was death glaring me waiting for an answer. "Hey shelly come on! We have to get to English!" a boy yelled his face lost in a crowd of students. The girl –her name was shelly apparently- gave me one last look that I couldn't read and left. I continued my search for the office until I got to the end of the hall. An older woman came up to me "looking for the principal" she said giving me a warm smile. "Um yeah" I replied. Then a boy came running up to her "mom" he yelled. He was my age with black hair and big brown eyes. "Hi I'm ash" I didn't notice he was addressing me until he said, "Um are you ok". "Oh yeah I'm dawn" I stuttered. I felt like an idiot I was usually so good with people. The three of us walked into the office and she handed me my class schedule. Ash looked over my shoulder "hey we both have English together". "Cool want to walk together" I said glad to have someone to hang out with. "Well the two of you better run along. Class starts in five minuets". We walked out trying to push through the crowds. We walked into class and I've never heard anything so loud in my life. There was the girl I ran into earlier shelly and a boy with dark red hoodie covering his face and they were having what might as well have been a screaming mach. "guys he's coming!" a guy yelled he also had a red hooddie covering his face. The two arguing quickly ran to their seats. I looked around feeling awkward everyone else acted like they had known each other since kindergarten.

-Battling class-

I walked outside surprised to see an entire field full of battling areas. "Alright how about we have zoey help dawn today" the coach announced. A red headed girl stepped forward she looked nice enough. "Hi I'm zoey," she said sticking her hand out. "I'm dawn" she was cool and a great battler. Her glameow beat my piplup easily.

We decided to walk to lunch together. When we got there zoey took me to a table in the middle of the lunchroom. Surprisingly English class had been louder than the lunchroom. A lot of people just sat around in groups. "Hey dawn" zoey said waving a hand in front of my face. I hadn't even realized I had zone out. "I'd like you to meet Sapphire she knows everyone."

"Wow what a detailed and well thought out introduction zo" sapphire said in mock praise. "So has she met the gangs yet" she asked zoey but looked at me for the answer. "Um what gangs" I stuttered out suddenly feeling a lump in the pit of my stomach. "There are seven gangs the rockets, the aquas, the magmas, the galactics, the plasmas, the dim suns, and the pinchers," she explained. "The rockets are the biggest gang but the dim suns, pinchers, and galactics are the most popular. Simply because they have the three most popular girls in school" zoey said. "You can ask me anything you want to know about them" sapphire said. "If those are the gang tables what about the other groups" I asked I saw the gang tables but there were others that were filled with people as well. "That one" she pointed to the table on the right side of the left wall of the lunchroom that was right behind the rockets table. "That's the kanto division table- well I guess I should tell you about the complexes around here to" she said. "So there are seven complexes kanto, johto, hoenn, sinnoh, unova, almia, and oblivia. The kanto complex is home to the rockets and the people at the kanto table ash, leaf, Gary, his twin brother blue, yellow, brock, misty, surge a.k.a Lawrence, Erika, Sabrina, Janie, her older brother koga, lorili, and Bruno. Yeah it's the largest complex. The johto complex is also rocket territory and home to Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, morty, jasmine, Claire, Ethan, Lyra, silver, gold, crystal, will, Karen, and lance. The hoenn complex is home to the aquas and magmas lots of fight over there and it is also home to Roxanne, brawly, flannery, Norman, winona, Tate, Liza, Juan, Steven, Brendan, may, ruby, me, and Wallace. The sinnoh complex is galactic territory and is home to rorck, gardenia, fantina, maylene, crasher wake a.k.a Jake, Byron, Candice, volkaner, flint, Lucas, diamond, pearl, Barry, platinum, zoey, Paul, and Cynthia. Unova is team plasma territory and home to cheren, Bianca, black, white, roxie, Elsa, burgh, skyla, Marlon, chili, cress, cilan, Rosa, Hugh, Nate, Curtis, yancy, shauntal, grimsley, Caitlin, marshal, and iris. The almia complex is dim sun territory and home to Kate, Keith, Isaac, and rithmi. The Oblivia complex is the smallest complex and is pinchers territory and is home to summer, ben, and Nema." She said then took a large drink of sprite. "The tables next to the walls are the complex tables the gang tables are the inner ring and the gangs and the normal people sit here" zoey finished. "Dang you guys have this down to a very, very complicated system" I sighed feeling as though if I took in any more information my head would explode. "Yeah things get rather complicated here," another boy said sitting down. He had dark purple hair; gray eyes and an annoyed look on his face. "This is Paul" zoey said gesturing to him. "Hi" he said before turning to zoey. "You will meet the gangs in time and maybe you won't need my help to learn stuff about them" sapphire said. "What does that mean" her words were confusing I hated it when people spoke in code. "It mean that some members of the gangs can be very open people if they feel like they can trust you." She explained. "Yeah talking to them is like feeding a bunny you want them to trust you but if you say or do something that makes them doubt you the bunny's going to run. Do you get it" zoey tried to explain. "Uh yeah" I was tiered and just wanted to go home and take a long nap. But unfortunately I can't seem the stop bumping I to people. I bumped into a boy with dark blue hair styled into horns. His eyes were dark blue and cold as ice. He was one of the people I saw at the galactic table. "Um sorry" I stuttered out. He glared at me but kept walking. Yeah it was going to be a long day

**A/N: ok I finally finished it. If all that explaining felt unnecessary sorry. This is going to be fun to write you'll see. Did you guys like the total drama reference I put in there. I used the name Curtis because I can't spell his other name and before you ask yes I can spell Nancy but I felt like using her other name.**

**CJ: the one who finally finished**


End file.
